mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel
Nigel is a changeling. He was found at the doorstep of PCSGU as an infant, left as part of a plot to infiltrate Canterlot, but was abandoned by his hive when the invasion failed. He was raised in secrecy and seeks desperately to fit in with other ponies. However, his social behaviors are learned cognitively, as with Aspergers, and his idiosyncrasies sometimes attract unwarranted curiosity. Maintaining his outward appearance requires constant attention and is mentally and physically draining, so he must retreat to his dormitory to be alone in his natural form. He subsists on the love from his pet cat-thing, shnookums. (See issue #3 of the comics for the reference.) Although, like many changelings, he has little raw magical ability, he proves competent at magical theory, and becomes a learned magician through training. He is the university’s professor of theoretical magicks, and Equestria’s preeminent magical theorist. His changeling nature is known only by the upper officials of the academy, kept secret to prevent public outrage. Nigel would be discredited if it became public knowledge, and the academy would deny its knowledge of his species. Appearance Obviously, in his natural form, Nigel looks more or less like every other faggot. His preferred disguise, however, is a white unicorn with black hair and green eyes/magical aura. His cutie mark is a green puzzle piece. Usually, he wears a solid pastel tennis/polo shirt (one color for each day of the weak), two saddlebags for holding useful materials, a nametag (so everyone knows who he is), small rectangular glasses (to make himself look intelligent), and combination sock-sandals of his own design. He can usually be found pacing in his lab with his nose in a book (supported either by magic or a special carrying device, also of his own design). Personality Nigel is unfamiliar with typical pony social cues and mannerisms. He shares some traits with humans diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. He has poor prosody and often a blunt affect. He is absentminded and forgetful, becoming distracted easily; he copes with this disorganization using visual aids like diagrams, checklists, and notes to himself. He is clumsy, experiencing difficulty with tasks requiring fine motor control, such as handwriting. He makes eye contact infrequently and sometimes looks at ponies' mouths instead of their eyes. His verbal idiosyncracies include abrupt subject-changing, use of metaphors meaningful only to himself, literal interpretation of idiomatic expressions, and advanced vocabulary. He prefers to speak with the intent of conveying meaning, and does not approve of or participate in small talk. He is generally very reserved and finds that the anxiety of maintaining his disguise in social situations is very draining. After extended periods of social interaction, he will retreat to his room and drop his disguise to recuperate. Though his natural magical ability is profound for a changeling, it amounts to little more than teleporting and levitating objects (both of which he does frequently). Nigel has a very scientific worldview. He enjoys collecting and categorizing things, and makes detailed notes and observations constantly (eg. having a quill and a bit of parchment floating around to make notes of everything people say.) Some ponies find this meticulous attention to detail unnverving. --- Disclaimer: Nigel is my personal OC. Please feel free to ask permission before modifying this page or using Nigel in a fanfiction. Again, DO NOT VANDALIZE OR EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. Category:Ponies